


Sapient

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/F, Manipulation, mentions physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: Mona gets out of prison the same way she got in.
Relationships: mentions of mona/main character, mona/oc
Kudos: 5





	Sapient

**Author's Note:**

> PB owns all this, and me. Mona, man….I bow down to all the people that regularly write this complex character.

Mona sat on top of a picnic table at the far end of the yard picking away at what was left of her fingernails. She wasn’t allowed to grow them out anymore after, what is now being referred to as, “the incident”. It didn’t matter much to her, there was no use for vanity inside this prison, and the reputation that she had gained as a result was worth any sacrifice. 

Since the incident that had left a fellow inmate with one less eye, Mona mostly kept to herself, even after being released from solitary confinement. It was preferable to her that way. She wasn’t here to make friends, alliances, or even acquaintances. 

The signal rang for all the inmates to head back inside the dull walls of the women’s maximum security prison where they would all be locked up for the remainder of the day. Mona tilted her head back, eyes closed, as she relished the last drop of sunlight on her skin for the day. She allowed herself to drift into a memory that was quickly losing its vibrancy with time; one of her cruising through LA with the top down on the convertible, and Sydney, with the wind violently whipping through her hair, next to her. 

This was all for her. Sometimes that thought gave Mona comfort, and sometimes it infuriated her. She didn’t like to think of herself as that same lovestruck teenager that had gotten locked up in New York all those years ago, but here she was, locked up again. You really never learn your lesson do you? She chided herself internally before pushing off the table and joining the queue to get into the building. 

Her daily routine was mundane; she showed up where she needed to be, and did all the things she was supposed to do. Now that a sufficient amount of, mostly untrue, rumors were spreading around the prison about her, she could afford to keep her head down. Most of the other women took it as observation, but Mona really just wanted to be left alone. 

Mostly alone.

As she crossed the threshold that separated the yard from the fluorescent lights of the compound, she locked eyes for the briefest moment with C.O. Lopez before turning her gaze back to her feet with a grin.

***

7 months ago

Mona was perched on a window seal overlooking the prison grounds from the third floor of the building. It was quiet up here, and usually isolated due to the excruciatingly hot temperatures that this floor reached, but Mona didn’t mind the heat. She had been coming here frequently since being released from solitary confinement and relished in the amount of peace she could coax from this spot. 

More valuable than that, though, was the information she was able to gather from this vantage point. She made mental notes any time she noticed anything that could be useful to her later down the road; exchanges, confrontations, affections. It all got stored away. 

Her attention was torn from the other inmates at the sound of a car door being slammed loudly in the parking lot. The newest corrections officer had just exited the passenger side of a vehicle and was proceeding to shout back and forth with the man that had driven her. Mona couldn’t hear anything outside the window, but she didn’t have to in order to know that these two were lovers. Only lovers argue like that. Jilted lovers, she corrected herself. 

The uniformed woman spun on her heels to storm into the building and away from this guy before he reached out for her arm and yanked her back to him. Mona’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the physical contact and winced when she witnessed this man shove the C.O. forcefully away on his own terms. 

Her gaze was downcast as she shuffled into the building looking back occasionally to make sure her boyfriend was leaving. 

***

Later that week, Mona was finishing up her laundry duties before she would be escorted back to the cells with the rest of the women. She was the last one to finish working there for the evening and was taking her time. A sharp rap on the door frame with a club signaled that it was time for Mona to wrap things up. She looked up to see which C.O. would be collecting her this evening and felt a thrill of excitement spread through her when her eyes landed on the woman from the parking lot. 

“Let’s get moving!” She barked, but there was little malice to back it up. 

Good. Mona thought. She had been mulling over ways to get C.O. Lopez alone since earlier that week, not imagining the opportunity would just fall into her lap like this. 

“On my way.” Mona stretched on her toes to put the last of the clean towels onto the overhead rack. She gasped sharply and clutched her hand over an imaginary wound on her ribs before toppling to the ground. 

Lopez hastily made her way over to her, “Do you need to go to medical?” The question came out cold, procedural. 

Mona pushed herself off the ground, “No, no. That would just make things worse.” She glanced up at Lopez quickly through her lashes then back down at the ground. 

“Is someone intimidating you, inmate?” Her face was devoid of emotion, but Mona could tell in the way she clenched her fist that this ruse was going to be the exact way to gain this women’s trust.

***

Present

And that is exactly what had happened. Not that same day, but over time, Lopez had taken to watching over Mona. Maybe it was her way of stopping abuse in a way that she wasn’t able to do in her own relationship, or maybe it was just the perceived relatability; either way Mona and Lopez had become increasingly close. 

Lopez would always be the first to volunteer to escort Mona to work duties or medical appointments, and Mona would find ways to slip her notes and fleeting looks. The platonic nature of their relationship hadn’t lasted long as trust and empathy quickly blossomed into adoration and lust. The two found each other tucked away in supply closets, empty rooms, and even the prison chapel on several occasions. 

Mona noticed how Lopez started to let her guard down more and more when they were alone together. It was so easy for her to forget that she was a dangerous criminal when her mind was so clouded with a desperate need to feel the affection that Mona had to offer. She knew that part of that was due to the fact that she possessed a majority of the authority in this relationship, something she so desperately wanted at home, but just couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment. 

Mona reached out from their most commonly used rendezvous point and pulled Lopez inside the supply closest, crushing her lips on hers before she had a chance to squeak out any protest. They were similar in height and build, with Lopez being a little broader with muscle than Mona was. 

“You have to stop doing that,” the C.O. said through giggles that died in her throat once Mona’s lips found her neck. 

“How else will I get your attention?” Mona’s voice was low and sultry against her skin. 

“You don’t have any issues getting my attention. I promise you that.”

Mona let a slow smile spread across her face as she looked into the bright brown eyes of the woman in front of her. They didn’t usually have spontaneous encounters like this, electing instead to meticulously plan out their meetups to avoid getting caught. Mona kept her eyes locked on Lopez’s as she reached between them and deftly unbuckled her belt. 

“Mona, we can’t do this right now.” it came out as a moan that didn’t quite persuade her to stop. 

“I’ll be quick, promise.” She gave her a wicked grin. 

Conflict flitted across Lopez’s face before she finally resigned to Mona’s wishes. Who was she kidding? She knew that she couldn’t resist this raven-haired temptress when she was in front of her. 

Mona leaned in to press another searing kiss to her lips as she unfastened the buttons of her uniform and slid her hand inside. Lopez broke the kiss when Mona’s fingers made contact with her skin and threw her head back against the door of the dingy supply closet. 

The room smelled of cleaning supplies and was harshly lit, but all that faded away as she struggled to keep her voice down. Mona always started smoothly with her, alternating her fingers between tantalizing circles and thrusting them rhythmically into her. She removed her hand from between her legs once she was sufficiently primed and sank to her knees in front of her.

“How long do we have, C.O. Lopez?” she teased as she inched the pants of her uniform slowly down her legs.

“Make it quick, Inmate.” she laced her fingers into Mona’s hair and tightened her grip once Mona’s lips met her body. 

Mona peeked up as she expertly worked her tongue around the familiar valley of Lopez’s body to see the officer completely lost in ecstasy. It was a beautiful sight, and the smallest pang of guilt shot through Mona’s heart that she immediately buried deep inside her. She focused back on the work at hand, not stopping until a familiar rush of fluid dripped over her tongue and lips, and the sound of muffled cries rang out around her. 

Before she could second guess herself, Mona reached for the taser that was still attached to the C.O.’s belt, now wrapped around her ankles, and engaged it quickly against Lopez’s abdomen. She toppled to the ground, too stunned to vocalize her pain, while Mona handcuffed her to the shelving with lightning speed.

“Don’t make a sound.” She threatened brandishing the taser at her as she searched her for keys and an access card. 

Tears were streaming down her face that Mona would rather believe was from the taser. Her face was twisted with pain and betrayal.

“Why are you going this?” she barely whispered out the question.

Mona looked down at her with a cold, expressionless facade, “It’s not personal. I have to get out of here.”

“Not personal? You used me. Was it always about using me?” 

She thought it over for a second looking back and forth between the other woman’s eyes, “Not always.”

“Then how can you do this to me? If you ever cared?” she was openly sobbing now with the full weight of Mona’s deceit laying heavy on her heart. 

She stepped forward and wrapped tape firmly across the officer’s mouth before making her way towards the door, her eyes on her former lover the whole time, “It’s an acquired skill, babe.” 

And with that, she was out in the halls weaving through corridors with the expertise of someone that has memorized every schedule and routine in the prison. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do once she got out or where she would go, but this time things were going to be on her terms.


End file.
